degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheylene
Pleeeaseee leave a message? :3 PWelcomeEdit Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Drop the World (1)/@comment-DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead-20101115041830 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 04:19, 2010 November 15 hey Heyyyyyy to you to I am in love with your username.. Bye <3 Edit Love you too, wifey. :) <3 BoilingPoint 15:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) IT WONT LET ME ON CHAT:(AmericanVampire 05:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC)AmericaVampire WOULD YOU PLZ JUST TALK TO ME :D. Edit Is that your picture in your profilo you're pretty and also I want your username.>:)нαℓєу:) 20:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure we can be friends=)Hellokitty111 08:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Heyy ): Edit Hey gurl u on? I saw ur sad comments on CMAR /: we need to talk.. BFF Edit Hey girl you can't leave me I know things are crazy on here, but they'll get better I'm sure. I need you here please don't leave think about Nikki, Sabrina, Tyler and Adam we all need you on here. Who am I going to talk to to help my gray days be more sunny? Just think about it please. TifaLockhartFan 06:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. I might take a break myself honestly. Bye I love you<3333TifaLockhartFan 06:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Bye. Edit You are one of my favorite people on here,and im just letting you know it will never be the same without u here. Idc if people say we are drama queens for being sad bout u leaving cuz im not a dramaqueen. Sure i can email,tumblr or whatever you but i dont go on my email everyday i dont go on tumblr everyday! But i go on here everyday so its much easier to talk to u. Srry for the mini rant. Just wanna ur my besti on here,i luv u , and hopefully u change ur mind. (P.S. If u do change ur mind, who cares if ppl think ur an attention whore for sayin ur leavin wen u didnt, i'll just say i convinced u too stay<3 k bye.) /: -sabrina Aww ok yay<3 but u can take the time u need to deal with this. Since i feel like im rushing u to stay, and that its ALOT of drama. Take the time u need,i'll miss u for the time u are gone and bye<3 LOVE U TOO (: and oh yah just gonna say im happy now :3 all the drama made me go insane and u leaving made me cry. But knowing u'll come back im k. Remember take ur time,dont wanna rush u ^__^ ok bye gurl<3 Hello~ Edit Yeah I agree about what you said I feel bad now.:\ and also don't leave D:нαℓєу:) 16:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) This is off the hook! Edit Girl listen to this Rihanna song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9t22uyuP_w[http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:TifaLockhartFan TifaLockhartFan] 23:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Bff Edit Hey girl did you get that message I sent you?TifaLockhartFan 04:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol add that to your list girl. So how is you and Nikki?TifaLockhartFan 04:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) how do u do the talk page? it's okay Chey :D you can believe what u want. as long as i have your friendship. i thought the drama was over between me and everyone but i guess not. ppl will continue to hold on to the past as time goes by. 2KE 14:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! <3 Edit Aww look at you!TifaLockhartFan 04:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl<333 Edit Hey what's up with you and Sabrina?TifaLockhartFan 22:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Edit Girl go on Imogen's page some idiotic troll had the nerve to say some disrespectful shit to me! TifaLockhartFan06:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Why hello thurr~ Edit Hai qurl. :3 I haven't left a message on your talk page on FOREVA. So, I just decided to live this stupid ass note on here. WIFEY <3 BoilingPoint 15:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) <3 Edit You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share. Because when the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'd always be your friend, took an oath imma stick it out til the end, now that it's raining more than ever, told you we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. <3 BoilingPoint 23:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) These fancy things, will never come inbetween, you're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the war has took it's part, when the world has dealt it's cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart. And it's okay <3 OMG LAWL! ;D And you changed your icon! And it's Fiona in like the same scene as my icon! That's so cute!!! :D Well, I'm going to school so I'll talk to you when I get back. I love you <3 BoilingPoint 11:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That poem and that picture is too cute!!! I just had to reblog it on Tumblr :3 And yeah, my first day was good/okay. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. <3 BoilingPoint 21:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hola<3 Edit Lol guess what. I looked up Queen Le Tifa on Google and my username on here came up. <3TifaLockhartFan23:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You, and Tyler screenshotEdit <3 Boycott the Caf 04:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) - RE : Best friendEdit Aww, stop it! =))) Boycott the Caf 05:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE : :DEdit No problem. :) I saw it a second time, and I was like I'm not missing this opportunity again. :) Hehe =) I'll add you to my friends list on my page then. Boycott the Caf 05:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Edit I agree we need are epic friendship back i miss it :) and i wont ignore you anymore i was just in a bad mood yesterday...sorry about that AmericanVampire 05:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey<333 Edit Hey girl what's up Tyler misses you? Is everything ok?<33TifaLockhartFan 23:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) <3333 Edit I love you too <33 Oh, and I love your new icon! :3 <333 BoilingPoint 11:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see le halo You know you're my saving grace <33 BoilingPoint 21:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (: Edit Im sure we can be friends (:! 10 Things I Love About You Edit Okay, I finally decided to stop being a lazy ass whore and reply to your amazing message <3 So here we go, ten things I love about you: 1. You're like the nicest person I've ever met 2. You are able to stand up for yourself. 3. You have a good humour 4. You don't take things too seriously. 5. You don't judge me. 6. You are sweet <3 7. You are caring <3 8. You make me want to be a better person. 9. You don't take shit from people. 10. Very sexeh ;D And you're mine :3 <333333333333 BoilingPoint 04:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sexy lady. It's Troy, your favorite bitch. This is something I have been wanting to tell your sexy ass this for a very long time. How do I say this, I think you are the sexiest woman alive, and I want to tap dat ass. Oh, and did I forget to mention...I want to eat you. Ke$ha influenced these feelings of cannibalism. Sorry, I can't help myself because you are so god damn sexy. ;) Love, your favorite bitch. Troy <3 ;) ya me 2 тαуℓєя ☮ 22:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thing on chat.Edit *Maybe this won't help maybe it will? *http://noedb.org/library/features/50_quick_and_easy_ways_to_calm_your_anxiety *And i think i have a small anxiety problem but i do is go to bed early and wake up early enough to read and listen to music when i'm by myself and its quiet. Mornings can be really peaceful like that.Jadesviciouscycle21:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle. * <33333333333333333333 Edit I truly do love you, Chey! <3 Susannah 19:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) hi (Degrassiman4497 01:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC)) ITS A DARE ITS A DARE Edit You give me hard feelings and i want you're body now...take me backAmericanVampire 20:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ps this is a dare XD Hey thurr <3 Edit I just wanted to stop by before I leave (NOT THE WIKI, MY HOUSE) to make sure you're alright. What Adam said about you was so rude and disgusting. I'm fully convinced he's just a crazy psycopath. But whatever, he could've been all of our friends but he chose not to. And now he's gone (YAY!). But anyways, please respond to this message as soon as you can <3 BoilingPoint 12:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I hope you don't mind that i'm putting you on my list. You seem like a nice person. I see though that the comment you put about thanking me disappeared. What happened? Anyhow, have fun on here! DegrassiForLife17:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Ha, yeah. I'm really sorry though. I wasn't myself last night, and I apologize if I scared you. :( BoilingPoint 18:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeh Edit trolololol you see correctly ;) BoilingPoint 15:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YESSS MAYBE YOU ARE, AND MAYBE ADAM WAS RIGHT ABOUT ALL OF US!!! :O Psh, no. xD BoilingPoint15:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) <3 Edit I, I love you like a love song, baby. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 17:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Give me the place and time, bby. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 17:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Get ready to put your hips into action, girl. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 17:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Whos nate? Caoil~ - ✉ 19:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: HaiEdit Hey Chey. Sorry to respond to you so late but I've been so busy with my life at the moment. Anyways, yes I'm trying to be more sociable so I appreciate you introducing yourself to me. It's nice to meet another person on here. Thank you. I admit I'm pretty chilled and laid back. Really, well don't worry because I'm pretty crazy too, when I want to be. Degrassi Fan 10:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sick Hey, I saw on the "Nowhere to Run" page that you're sick. :-( I just thought I'd leave you a message on your Talk Page saying I hope you feel better, and if you need anything just ask. <3 Boycott the Caf 02:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Np. :-) Boycott the Caf 03:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: truce? ummmm. . . . . . sure. I apologize for hurting your friends with my psycho blog. Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 03:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So, I was blocked for supposudley posting crude content on my page...and I dont even know what was so bad that I had to be blocked for it. ): Chet :3 21:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if any of my amazing and dear friends could come to the chyler chat? /: Chet :3 02:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) In le chat again <3 Chet :3 03:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GUISE IM LIKE..ugh...sorry. Im just so bored over on chyler chat. all alone and everything d: Chet :3 04:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) WELL HOPEFULLY MY BAN IS ALMOST OVA. Chet :3 19:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Please come back to chat, I need to talk to you. WhiteDave 05:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ~ "Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now." <3 BoilingPoint 17:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) le banner http://s1183.photobucket.com/albums/x473/degrassiboilingpoint/?action=view&current=banner.png Here's your banner :3 BoilingPoint 02:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyy. I never go on chat. :x But whenever you're online, let me know and I will. And thanks~ Steph's page was my inspiration actually. Cokelace 05:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'll get on now then. :3 And I followed you back. Cokelace 05:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Cokelace 05:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icon No, it's fine. Savannah on tumblr made them. She said to like if you use them. So if you use one as your icon, like this post: http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/9885137748 ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 11:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. I'm leaving the Wiki. Idk how long, maybe forever. But I'll still be on AIM and stuff. BoilingPoint 12:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Haii Aww Chey bby! I've been missing you! But I still luuurvee ya, don't worreh. :DThe Awkward Turtle 12:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :c Chey! Don't go. :( who will give me hard feelings if you go?! My heart skips a beat 21:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It really sucks that you feel this way. I just want to tell you I valued your friendship a lot. You're a damn good person Chey, and if you're not happy here anymore, leaving is best. My heart skips a beat 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I know we haven't really talked much lately, but why are you leaving...? EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 21:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, the only reason that I don't really talk to you when you come on is because I thought you didn't like me because of the Tyler shit, so I felt it was best to leave you be. No one has really been talking to anyone except for their close friends lately, not to mention the Confessions blog really fucked up a lot of people on here, so yeah... If you think it's what is best, then you should go, but I wouldn't say you're unwanted. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 21:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. Er...why are you leaving...? People do want you here...☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 21:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What makes you feel unwelcome? ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 21:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhm.. I don't understand, really. Like, come on now. You're liked here, I don't get what's making you feel unwelcomed. I on the other hand, no one likes me here but a few people, but I'm not going to leave because of that. But if you want to leave, then okay. Bye. And sorry about using your pic. I know, I know, I'ma huge bitch. I've heard it a billion times. Seriously, though - Sorry. ♥ Claudia CeliB15 22:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You're leaving? On you're profile page it says you're leaving. Are you? Well if you are, ima miss you gurl. <333 Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 03:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) So you are not? Yey :D Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 04:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Although you didn't mention me on your miss-list. I'll miss you chey. You're my first friend here, and I hope one day you'll come back. Bye. --<3 03:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) YAY. nah its cool. I barely go on chat anymore so thats why we barely talk :P lol btw that mimi rant isnt pointed at you. I was pissed that people i love on here keep leavin D:< lololol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsDecXr6EoY Why waste a second not loving who you are? 21:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) chat Go on chat Tayler(: My heart's a stereo♪ 11:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Tadaaaa!! I edited my page now, it's not too dull anymore :D . i refreshed and it stopped werking for me. >.< Lilyisawesome 00:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO! FUUUUUUUUUUU BoilingPoint]] 02:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hai Oh, hai Chey. Sorry, I never responded to your message (that was very rude of me). As for not being on here as much...I felt as if the chat/wiki was taking up a lot of my time, and sadly so did my parents. So, I decided to take a break (focus more on school, family, and social life), but as for being on here...I missed you guys too. Like the first couple of days of not being on here felt awkward, but in moderation of my time I've slowly started to get back on. So, yeah...again I'm really sorry. You must have been still waiting for my response, and it must've felt like forever. Oh, and I wanted to thank you. For being such a good friend, and helping me with my problems. You were like the first person I was actually confessed my bullying/trust issues to, and you have helped soo much (like sharing your story with me and listening to me).You rocked so much for that. So, keep on being amazing because you are such an inspiration. :) GunsN'RosesForever13 04:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's like...I couldn't tell my parents (because all they would do would be criticizing what I did wrong in the situation). I couldn't tell my brother because he wouldn't understand, and would probably make fun of me about it. So, like you were the first actual person I could actually tell the full story too without being ridiculed, and I could confess everything too. So...um, I know this is random, but how is your brother with the insulin and everything (because I recall when I talked to you...you said he was diganosed with type one diabetes)? GunsN'RosesForever13 04:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that. :D That's good. Oh, and if you were wondering, I told you first (out of everyone else on here)... because I trusted you. Not only that, but you are a very understandable and comapssionate person. GunsN'RosesForever13 05:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC)